Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a means for providing output indications of a radar detector at a location remotely located from the radar detector, and, more particular, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a remote output indicator for providing output indications of a radar detector at a console remotely located from the radar detector so the radar detector can be mounted on an automobile within a protected space defined by a rear brake light indicator housing to substantially prevent theft of the radar detector.